Duelists of the Carribean Version 2
by Kyuubi-King-of-the-Nine-Hells
Summary: You should hold onto your hats, because the new version will blow you out of the water!
1. The beginning

Duelists of the Carribean  
  
Norrington: Rigetti, please do the disclaimer  
  
Rigetti: NO!!!!  
  
Jack: why not?  
  
Elizabeth: Because he is a great big rude slimy git, that's why  
  
Norrington: Rigetti, do the disclaimer or else!!!!  
  
Rigetti: or else what?  
  
Norrington: THIS!! (whacks Rigetti in the head, causing his wooden eye to pop out.)  
  
Rigetti: AAHHH!!! ME EYE!!! (promptly dives on the ground and crawls after it.)  
  
Rigetti: oh, all right. (proceeds to dully say,) Norrington does not own yu-gi-oh, PotC, or the Black Pearl.  
  
Sue-Happy lawyers who like to follow ficcy writers around (and everyone else.) : oh darn it when will we get to sue someone???  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter one: proluge  
  
Jack: oh great, according to this letter, i am invited to a duel tournament. well thank god i can duel with a sword.  
  
  
  
So ("Captain:) Jack Sparrow Left and followed the route to where he was supposed to go for this duel tournament and after a week and a half, finally reached his destination.  
  
But, upon arrival at the wharf, het was suprised to encounter many of his aquaintances.  
  
Barbossa: Jack, what are you doing here?  
  
and he met many others that he knew, and before long, was on the boat.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Norrington: well, how was it? oh and do not send flames for they will be used to fire cannonbals at the Dauntless. 


	2. Duelist DeckBuilding

skyblast: hello, and thanks as after reading the reviews, i still find the dauntless in one piece  
  
Barbossa: aw man, i hate that  
  
Rigetti: woo-hoo!!!  
  
Skyblast: what?  
  
Rigetti: at least the pearl is in one piece.  
  
jack: YES!!!!!  
  
Skyblast: and now our long awaited feature presentation....  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chappie two: Duelist Deck-Building  
  
Jack: What?? i have to build a deck? what for?  
  
so he started...  
  
Jack: lets see this one: Sword Hunter (atk:2450/def:1700) and this card Dark Necrofear (atk:2200/def:2600) this one....  
  
lets look in on the others...  
  
Will: hey, im done  
  
Elizabeth: same here!  
  
Will: i wonder how barbossa and jack are doing?  
  
meanwhile....  
  
jack had gone to visit barbossa...   
  
**********************************************************************  
  
to be continued........  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Skyblast: well what think, Readers??  
  
Rigetti: it sucked.  
  
Skyblast: Now what?? (pulls out giant sledgehammer.)  
  
Rigetti: uh, nothing??? 


	3. Duelist Preperations

Skyblast: well, welcome to chappie three  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chappie three: Duel Preperations  
  
P/A: ATTENTION, PLEASE FINISH PREPERATIONS..  
  
Jack: Huh?  
  
Barbossa: its time!  
  
P/A: there are 5 minutes remaining until duelist matchups!  
  
and so, everyone started to proceed down to the f deck on the boat for that is where the room that the selection machine is in.  
  
Jack arrived first, barbossa second, elizabeth third, and will last.  
  
Jack is duelist #1, Barbossa is duelist #2, Elizabeth is #3, Will is #4.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Skyblast: sorry its so short,but thats to keep up the suspense, and please, send good reviews! 


	4. The Duels

Skyblast:Sorry it took so long, but I was busy with some insensitive Anzu bashing, it's quite fun really!  
  
Anzu: I hate you!  
  
Yami: CUT!!!! That ain't in the script!!!!  
  
Anzu: wha???  
  
Yami: I'm the director!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chappie Four  
  
So, let's just narrate what happened next: Jack beat Barbossa, Will beat Elizabeth, and trust me, the sparks really flew! Here's the ending moves:   
  
Barbossa: I activate Ralegeki!  
  
Jack: Anti Ralegeki!  
  
Barbossa: Seven Tools Of the Bandit!  
  
Jack: Dude, you just lost.  
  
Barbossa: Huh???  
  
Jack: You used up the rest of your life points when you activated it!!!  
  
Barbossa: Aw, phooey!!!!  
  
And now the ending of the other duel, a Three turn commentary!  
  
(turn one: Will's turn.)  
  
Will:150 life points Elizabeth:3000 life points.  
  
Will: I draw, (toon world) and play one magic or trap card, and end my turn.  
  
(Turn Two: Elizabeth's turn)  
  
Elizabeth: I draw, (mystical elf) and play one face-down monster in defense mode and end my turn.  
  
(Will's turn)  
  
Will: I draw, and activate toon world, and i summon the blue-eyes toon dragon, and attack your life points directly with its effect!  
  
And so, Will won!  
  
Next time: See the duel of the century: Jack Vs. Will!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
So ppls, please review, and if it's a flame, let's just say Malik won't have much fun tonight! 


End file.
